Powered and trailed vehicles are conventionally interconnected for travel by coupling hitches involving fixed locations on the vehicles. Using ball and socket-type universal connections or pin-type connections, the required relative movement during travel is provided. The fixed locations, however, may be difficult to effect, particularly with large vehicles that prevent ready manual alignment for final coupling. In many instances, the receiving hitch of a towing vehicle may be misaligned both horizontally and vertically relative to the tongue of a towed vehicle. When accurate alignment is not obtained, conventionally the towed vehicle is manually moved to proper position, which may require strength, dexterity and multiple personnel, often with an attendant risk of injury. As the tongue weight of a towed vehicle increases, the skill required and risk associated with coupling the towed vehicle to a towing vehicle may be substantially increased.